starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
K11
K11 is an elite warrior for the Vatican, serving directly under Hideyoshi Toyotomi as the Piety of the Ten Commandments. Appearance K11 has pale skin, light purple eyes, thick eyelashes, and long blue hair that she keeps in a side ponytail; which she ties in a yellow ribbon given to her by Toyotomi. She wears a variation of the Commandment jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face down while baring a good portion. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. K11 looks like a young teenager, an evil look always in her eyes. The overcoat she wears (or rather, poorly wears) appears to carry most of her gadget for combat and hobbies, identified items strapped on her coat includes name tag, 5.56 STANAG magazines, 20x30mm grenade magazine, spare 20x30mm grenades (blue coated HEAB rounds) and an electric multimeter. She wears her white shirt exposed with her black bikini top showing. She wears shorts despite whatever weather and knee-high boots to cover. She has many ear piercings and is typically seen carrying around a large gun. Personality K11 always has a desire for vengeance. Her personality is extremely cruel and stern, and probably a few people would notice the vestiges of her sainthood in there. She has no kindness towards others, and she will become an object of revenge at only all of mankind. She always harbors distrust even towards her comrades in her surroundings. She believes in God. And yet, there is no faith in that belief. She likes to deny God in front of a believer, thinking that there is no better entertainment than that, while she dislikes the act of "having faith", for it is evil as far as she is concerned. She will wage war with her companions against God, and she will simply delight in this cause to kill. The being within her has a liking for destruction done to total completion, and that would even include the destruction of mankind—the purpose of her life is to keep on killing whatever comes her way, until she uses up all her strength. Despite her small size, K11 is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies, her most common victim being Alex, whom she frequently abuses, usually by smacking him with one of her shield or kicking and punching him in the face. She has made it a reflex to use him as a human shield when necessary and shows him an obvious lack of respect, a gesture which he seems to return. She has highly aggressive tendencies, which often make her lash out at other people even under normal circumstances. She shows very little respect to the majority of people around her, easily losing her temper and getting into fights. When Ero was the first Commandment, K11 was very respectful to her superior as a sign of respect and trust, but still smacked everyone else around. K11 seems to harbor a hatred of both Mages and Humans. Seeing how she was a failed project of a mage, left to rot in the dark. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, K11 never displays much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning. K11 is fundamentally bitter towards anyone around her. She can be somewhat sadistic when fighting. She will go out of her way to kill someone. Stats Synopsis A former terrorist that was arrested for doing what she wanted too when she wanted to in order to eliminate Mages. Toyotomi took interest and broke her out of prison. Abilities 'Natural abilities as a Commandment' *As a Commandment, K11 has absolute command over all the Hollow, as well as destroying by simply touching it. All of her abilities, like other Commandments, are based on Dark Innocence. *She's seen cutting a Hollow's forehead in a point in the Rewinding city while she licks its blood with her fingers. Being a Commandment, she is immune to the Hollow's blood virus, which is usually fatal to the human touch. Even though Jeanne claimed that the blood was sick for a Commandment in flavor, Amy seems to be indifferent towards the taste. 'Auto-Reflexes ' *K11 can instinctively attack reflex without having to judge or react; as such, she will attack anyone she thinks is the enemy, regardless of whether or not she knows they are the enemy. *She attributes this skill as a sort of feeling one gets inside which, according to Jeanne, is the type of feeling that only leaves the only option of cutting up whoever gives you the feeling. With continued use of this ability, K11's speed increases, as does her ability to counter and dodge. Highly Perceptive Combatant *While a woman of few words, K11 has proven to be an intuitive fighter. She can see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Ikuto and Wisely, she noted how the two were similar, especially in terms of Reiatsu. *Her keen intellect and intuition are proven in her initial fight with Zero, where she saw through his icy demeanor and identified his concern for his friend. She sensed a small wavering in Zero's Reiatsu when the arrival of Kidako Kiyomizu concerned him. 'High Expert Combatant ' * K11 is considered one of the deadliest fighters in the series and the main gunfighter within the Commandments, whose skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost superhuman and unparalleled. She is capable of high movement like jumping and maneuvering herself around crowds. In moments when she has "Whitman Fever", she pretty much kills anything in sight. 'Expert Marksman' *She is also skillful with a wide variety of weapons, ranging from being able to single-handedly fire an M79 grenade launcher while standing on the deck of a moving boat, casually yet effectively firing a PM-63 submachine gun, to wielding a Gepard Anti Materiel Rifle against a helicopter gunship. *K11 also appears to be very knowledgeable when it comes to weaponry as she was seen in a rare state of excitement when Allen handed her the APS underwater rifle. 'Intellect ' *K11 is by far the least intelligent member of the Commandments. She tends to let her judgment be run by her emotions and base her actions upon her feelings. *Even so, she's still intellectual to some degree, being able to tell a losing battle from a winning battle and being able to gather and piece information together to formulate a reasonably good solution. 'Holy Weapon' *The release command of Tizona is Atravesar'' (染みる, "Pierce"). K11's riffle shifts into large cannon Her cannon, though, according to Amy, isn't loaded. *The ammo that she uses is created with ' power of "Materialization", which is when she simultaneously think of what ammo to use. The cannon merely serves as a medium for her synchronized imagination. Ammunition 'Blue Bomb: (青ボム, Ao 'bomu') *Freezes anything it hits. '''Red Bomb: Burning Red Planet (赤ボム「灼熱の赤い惑星」 Aka 'bomu' "Shakunetsu no 'akai' 'wakusei'") *Combines to form a large fireball, which she names "Blazing Red Planet". Can be used at least twice in rapid succession. 'White Bomb (白ボム, Shiro 'bomu)' *Creates a concussive blast capable of negating attacks on impact. Whether this works on all attacks or only her own launched back at them is unclear, though it is likely only the latter, as that is the only time it is used. 'Green Bomb (緑ボム, Midori 'bomu') *Traps anything in a green slimy prison. 'Purple Bomb: Trick Glasses (紫ボム「騙しメガネ」), Murasaki 'bomu' "Damashi 'megane") *Covers the eyes of their enemies in a purple goo that is impossible to remove, called the "trick glasses" after which, she can make her enemies see anything that they want. They have used this ability to make herself invisible, conceal her attacks. Trick glasses cause the room to have keys covering the floor's surface and a few bouncy balls strewn about. 'Grudge (怨念, On'nen)' *Not a bullet launched by her cannon. Instead, K11 summons a large mud-like creature which takes the appearance of several human corpses called "Grudge". 'Monster Clown' Shown in the battle against Henry , the monster clown is a huge multicolored creature with a clown face and arms. She can make it appear directly on the target so as to immobilize it. 'Star Bomb' A human-size star-shaped bomb. She can pin someone to it while it also releases shock waves that immobilize that target. When she decides so she can make the whole explode. She can also create to stars and stuck someone between them before crushing them. Commandment K11 was bestowed the commandment of Piety「純じゅん潔けつ Junketsu」 by Hideyoshi Toyotomi, meaning that any who show lack of religious devotion is turned into a mad beast with incredible power and strength but loses all rationality. Looking to kill and fulfill a bloodlust. Trivia *K11 is usually found in her room tinkering around random things. *She's only loud to the people she likes, which is close to no one. *She gets along with no one. *She is the one that oversees all things that have to do with technology and science in the Vatican. *She prefers to be on her own, but she is usually paired with Jeanne or Yuu. *She runs a "Mage Game", without Toyotomi's supervision. In which, she sends Hollows to capture Mages in order to play in her survival game for fun. **However, she throws Lavi in when she found out he stole one of her prototype Philosopher stones. Throwing him in there until he tells her what he did with the stone. **To her luck, Kida is thrown into the game too. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Hollow Category:Toyotomi Hideyoshi Category:Vatican